The New Girl In Town
by Emmi82
Summary: What will happen when LA's hottest socialite moves to the Albuquerque? More inside!
1. The New Girl

**The New Girl In Town**

So originally I was going to make this a Gossip Girl Fanfic, but I am so used to HSM, that I decided to use HSM characters.

Here is the summary: Gabriella Montez is the hottest thing in Los Angeles. She is to LA what Sharpay is to the wealthiest part of Albuquerque. Gorgeous, sexy, and rich. What will happen when she moves to Albuquerque and is not about to lose her socialite status? Sharpay is immediately threatened by her, for not only is she the new hot topic on Gossip Girl, but she also has her eyes set on Sharpay's gorgeous, popular, and rich boyfriend Troy.

Gabriella Montez (Serena)- Daughter of Maria and Robert Montez, who own hundreds of hotels, (think of them as the Hiltons). Is extremely gorgeous, and was a major socialite in LA. She partied at the hottest LA clubs with some of the biggest celebrities. When it comes to boys, she isn't the kind of girl who has boyfriends. She never openly pursues a guy; she makes them come to her, which happens frequently. Always plays hard to get, and always gets what she wants.

Troy Bolton (Nate)-Hottest guy at the upscale private school East High. Parents own the biggest law firm in Albuquerque. On the outside it might seem like he loves the wealthy lifestyle, but in the end he doesn't like the fact that his whole life has been planned out for him. He has been dating Sharpay since freshman year, and even though he tells her he loves her, a part of him feels like he is only with her cause they are supposed to be together. Wants more excitement in his life.

Sharpay Evans (Blair)-Hottest girl at East High. Her mom is a well-known fashion designer, and her father is a wealthy business man. She knows how hot she is, and loves all the attention she gets. She is obsessed with her boyfriend, partly because he is gorgeous, and the guy every girl wants.

Chad Danforth (Chuck)-Best friend of Troy Bolton, also extremely popular and rich, but not as rich as Troy. Has a reputation for being a player.

Taylor McKessie-Gabriella's best friend. Also very wealthy.

Kelsi Neilson and Katie Wright (Izzy and Katie)-Sharpay's best friends. They are her followers.

--

**An Albuquerque Nightclub**

Kelsi, Kati, and Chad were sitting by the bar when Kelsi and Kati's phones started to beep like crazy. They flipped open their Sidekicks to see a new message from Gossip Girl.

"Gabriella Montez is here?" they asked in unison in shock.

"Who is Gabriella Montez?" Chad asked not really caring.

"It says here she is the hottest thing in L.A., like the Sharpay of LA," Kelsi replied. This made Chad smile.

"Hmm, sounds like my kinda woman," Chad smiled evilly. "So where is she?"

"Right there," Kelsi pointed, just as Justin Timberlake's 'Sexyback' began to blast through the speakers. Kati and Chad's eyes to a beautiful girl dancing on the table. Her long straight brown hair, tan skin, perfect body, and chocolate brown eyes could make anyone stare. She was clad in an outfit that only a girl like her could pull off. She was clad in tiny black loose fitting shorts, a black silk halter, and black stiletto boots. Her attitude upped her sex appeal, and before anyone knew it, half the club was staring at her.

Meanwhile Sharpay and Troy walked into the club, and Sharpay was immediately shocked. No one had turned his or her heads when she walked into the door. They walked over to their three friends, and followed their gaze.

"Who is that?" Sharpay asked Kelsi and Kati with attitude.

"Gabriella Montez, she's from LA," Kelsi replied.

"Rumor has it she was hooking up with Zac Efron," Kati said.

"And what is she doing here?" Sharpay asked annoyed.

"She just moved here," Kelsi said.

Meanwhile with Chad and Troy…

Troy looked up at Gabriella and could not keep his eyes off of her.

"I know right," Chad said off of his best friend's reaction. Still dancing on the table Gabriella locked eyes with a certain blue-eyed boy by the bar. She stared him down as she continued to dance provocatively on the table. Chad looked back and forth between the two and laughed.

"Dude, girlfriend," Chad reminded and Troy glared at him.

"Come on babe, let's dance," Sharpay said grabbing Troy and pulling him toward the dance floor. Without protest he followed her. As Sharpay began to grind up against him, he followed her lead, but focused on Gabriella who had stepped down from the table and was making her was to the bar with Taylor.

"Who is the guy," Gabriella asked her new friend Taylor, as they walked to the bar.

"Troy Bolton, most popular guy at school, captain of the basketball team, parents are almost as rich as yours," Taylor replied, and Gabriella made a face, saying that she approved.

"What about the girl?"

"Sharpay Evans, the Albuquerque version of you, they have been dating for forever," Taylor replied. "She without a doubt wont be happy with you here."

"What does that mean?"

"You are hotter, richer, and will probably take over the school," Taylor said and Gabriella smiled.

"Are they like madly in love?"

"She is with him. But rumor has it he is kind of sick of her. He slept with her best friend, who went to boarding school, last year," Taylor replied.

"Interesting," Gabriella said leaning on the bar, taking a sip of her martini, and looking at the couple dancing.

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Under Your Spell

A/N: I know there was some confusion, and first this is a Troyella. Second, I know Serena and Blair were best friends, but in this story Gabriella is like Serena just in the way that she is so popular. I am adding commentary by Gossip Girl, which is in bold.

----

A few hours later Sharpay, Kelsi, and Kati had left the club, for they were tired, leaving Troy and Chad girl-free. Troy spotted Gabriella at the bar, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

**Looks like our favorite 'it' boy has a thing for the new girl. What will happen now that Shar's gone?**

Chad noticed that his best friend was staring at Gabriella.

"Dude, Shar left," Chad reminded Troy. He smiled and walked towards Gabriella.

**Hmm…maybe you shouldn't have skipped out so early Shar.**

"Hey Taylor," he said approaching them.

"Ahh, Troy what could possibly bring you over here," Taylor asked already knowing the answer.

"Well I just wanted to ask you friend Gabriella over here, if she wanted to dance," he replied smoothly.

"How do you know my name?" Gabriella asked with attitude.

"Sweetheart everyone knows your name. I think you know that," Troy replied smartly.

"You're right I do know that," she replied. "Troy, is it?"

"See you know my name and I didn't tell you," he shot back.

"Touche," she replied and he smiled. "So how would your girlfriend feel about you dancing with another girl?"

"Do you see her anywhere," Troy asked. Gabriella smiled. A bad boy. She liked.

"Then let's go," he said grabbing her hand and leading to the dance floor. People stared as the two began to grind in the middle of the dance floor. Troy was clearly more into it then he was when he was dancing with Sharpay. She placed her hands over his, which rested on her waist and they intertwined fingers. Gabriella moved his hands so his arms wrapped around her tighter. After two more songs Gabriella turned and faced Troy.

"Thanks for the dance," she said seductively before walking off. Troy stood there in shock.

**Looks like Troy has fallen under Gabi's spell. **

She turned her head and winked at him, before turning back around. She smiled widely.

**Or is it the other way around? Either way what's going to happen when these two hotties meet again at school on Monday? What will happen when Shar finds out about the hot and steamy dance Troy and Gabi shared? We will just have to wait and see. **

**--**

**Sorry it is short, but please review anyways! I should have an Off Limits chapter up soon!**


	3. It's Begun

A/N: I know I havent updated in like forever, but I'm gonna try to get this story back up and running. I wanted to make some changes but I dont wanna delete the whole story, but I think the main change is I'm changing Kati to Tiara. If there are any others I will let you know.

Em

--

**Spotted: Troy Bolton getting hot and heavy last night on the dance floor at Butter with Albuquerque's new hottie, Gabriella Montez. We can't help but wonder how Shar feels about this.**

"Ugh!" Sharpay exclaimed stomping her foot on the ground and flipping her phone shut after reading the Gossip Girl post. She grabbed her purse and keys before storming out of her house. She got into her car and sped off to Troy's house. As soon as she arrived she arrived she heard a basketball bouncing, signaling Troy was outside practicing. She let herself and saw Troy and Chad practicing. Chad saw her and froze.

"Dude. Extremely pissed of girlfriend, 12 o'clock," he said to Troy in a frightened tone. Troy turned around and sure enough there was Sharpay with fire in her eyes. Troy tensed up, knowing the look on her face all too well.

"Hey babe," he said nervously.

"Don't hey babe me!" she exclaimed with such anger that not only did Troy jump, but Chad did as well. "What the fuck were you doing with Gabriella Montez last night?!" Chad couldn't help but smirk as Troy froze.

"Umm…what makes you think I did something with Gabriella last night? I…I don't even know her," he replied nervously.

"Well according to Gossip Girl you two were getting hot and heavy on the dance floor last night!" she exclaimed and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Gossip Girl? That's your source? Come on babe, you know half of the stuff on there is bullshit."

"Yeah, well that means 50 percent of it is true, and you know what Troy Bolton if I find out you are lying…"

"Babe…" he protested.

"I'm serious Troy!" she whined. He took a step forward and placed his hands on her waist.

"Come on baby, you know I love you," he said sweetly and she couldn't help but smile, while Chad rolled his eyes.

"Really," she asked flirtatiously.

"Of course," he smiled before giving her a soft kiss. She pulled away and smiled.

"Well I will let you get back to your game, see you at school tomorrow?" she asked sweetly.

"As always," he smiled. She reached up and kissed him again.

"Love you!"

"Love you too," he replied and she walked off. As soon as the gate closed behind her Chad scoffed. Troy turned to him and gave him a look.

"I gotta give it to you man, that was quite a performance," Chad said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Troy replied trying to be oblivious and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Well the lying right to your girlfriends face was good, but then the whole I love you act that was just brilliant," Chad replied.

"I do love her," Troy defended.

"Yeah, if you love her so much then how come you were getting quote on quote hot and heavy on the dance floor with Gabriella last night," Chad shot back smartly.

"We weren't getting hot and heavy! It was one dance, and it's not that big of a deal," Troy replied annoyed.

"It was actually three dances and if it wasn't a big deal then why didn't you tell Sharpay?" Chad asked with a successful look on his face and Troy groaned and rolled his eyes.

"It's Sharpay man, she would have flipped a shit if she found out that I was talking to another girl, let alone a girl like Gabriella," Troy replied.

"A girl like Gabriella, huh?" Chad asked amused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Troy asked back, confused.

"You said Sharpay would be more upset if she found out you were talking to a girl like Gabriella. Could that be because Gabriella is rich, beautiful, and unbelievably sexy," Chad replied. Troy rolled his eyes. "Come on man, if you really love Sharpay you would have never danced with Gabriella in the first place. What's going on, man? Talk to Chad." Troy sighed and sat down, leading Chad to sit down next to him.

"I dunno man, I mean me and Sharpay have been together for like ever. Don't get me wrong it's not like I'm sick of her or anything, it's just things have become so…"

"Dull around here?" Chad finished.

"Yeah, and Gabriella was like something…new…and exciting," Troy replied.

"I get it man," Chad replied sincerely.

"I mean, I hardly talked to her, so for all I know she could be just as high maintenance as Shar, but it was just fun you know? Not feeling tied down for 5 minutes," Troy added.

"Now you get why I don't do the girlfriend thing," Chad replied. Troy just laughed and shook his head. "The real question is though…" Troy gave him a confused look. "What are you gonna do when you see her at school?" Troy looked at Chad blankly which just made him laugh.

**Good Morning East High. Gossip Girl here. Today's the day. The day Gabriella Montez joins the East High student body. Are you as excited as I am? I have a feeling Sharpay Evans isn't. But does her boyfriend feel differently? I guess we'll just have to see. **

Gabriella walked down the halls of East High and all eyes were on her. Then again, how could they not be? Clad in the school's uniform plaid skirt, which was of course shortened, a fitted button down t-shirt, which had the three top buttons open, with the mandatory tie falling in between her cleavage, and navy knee high leather boots, she was definitely giving the students of East High a memorable first impression. She completely ignored the stares as she approached her locker.

Meanwhile, Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke were standing at Troy's locker talking about the previous night's Laker game. However, as soon as Gabriella walked by they all froze and stared at the brunette beauty in awe as she strutted up to her locker.

"I'll…I'll see you guys in homeroom," Troy said, not taking his eyes off Gabriella. Chad smirked as he pushed past them.

"Where's he going?" Jason asked confused.

"You'll see," Chad replied amused. They followed Chad's gaze and realized he was walking towards the petite brunette.

"So the Gossip Girl post is true?" Zeke asked.

"Yep," Chad replied and looked back at Troy. Once he was about ten feet from Gabriella they saw a certain blonde walk towards Troy.

"Yeah, I don't think he's gonna make it," Jason said.

"No," Chad and Zeke replied in unison.

Meanwhile, Troy was walking towards Gabriella, completely taken by her beauty when he heard a voice.

"Hey babe!" He turned to his left to see his girlfriend approaching him.

"Hey," he replied with a fake smiled before she reached up and kissed him.

"Ready for homeroom?" He glanced at Gabriella, who had been approached by Taylor and then back at Sharpay.

"Umm…of course," he replied and she smiled before taking his hand in hers and leading him to homeroom. Right as they passed Gabriella and Taylor, Sharpay shot Gabriella a glare.

"What's her problem?" Gabriella asked Taylor confused.

"Probably the fact that all of East High knows about you and Troy's little dance on Saturday," Taylor replied.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella exclaimed annoyed. "We danced for like 5 minutes, it's not like we made out."

"Welcome to East High," Taylor replied and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Come on let's go or we'll be late."

"What kind of girl is so in love with a guy that slept with her best friend?" Gabriella asked confused and a little disgusted as they made their way to homeroom.

"She doesn't know," Taylor replied.

"She doesn't know! This is high school. Everyone is supposed to know everything about everyone," Gabriella replied in shock.

"Everyone does. That's one of the few secrets," Taylor replied.

"Then how do you know?" Gabriella asked.

"Me and Chad saw them," Taylor replied and Gabriella nodded. "I have no idea how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Deal with everyone staring at you," Taylor replied.

"You get used to it," Gabriella replied.

"Cocky much Gabs?" Taylor joked and Gabriella smirked, which made Taylor laugh and shake her head. Just then they walked into Ms. Darbus' room.

"Hey ladies," Chad greeted from the desk he was sitting on.

"Gabs, Chad Danforth, Chad, Gabriella Montez," Taylor introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled.

"You as well Ms. Montez," Chad smiled back, taking her hand and kissing it, making her laugh.

"Chad, she's been at the school for 5 minutes, you couldn't wait at least a half a day before hitting on her," Troy smirked and they all turned to see that he had walked in Sharpay-less and Gabriella smiled.

"I was being a gentleman," Chad defended.

"Uh huh," Troy replied and turned to Gabriella. "Don't mind him, he was dropped on his head a few too many times as a child."

"It's okay, I didn't mind," Gabriella smiled which made Chad smile even wider.

"I think you tend to forget about the Danforth charm," Chad said, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Man whores aren't charming Chad," Taylor cut in and they laughed.

"Not my fault, right Gabriella?" he asked.

"Of course not?" she laughed.

"See," he said to Troy. "And speaking of ladies, I thought I saw yours drag you off."

"Kelsi and Tiara grabbed her with some emergency," Troy replied.

"Those girls need to learn that wearing the same headband as someone else doesn't count as an emergency," Chad said and they laughed.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon," Taylor replied. "Then again you shouldn't be talking."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Chad exclaimed in a high-pitched tone.

"Wasn't it you who flipped a shit when a guy showed up wearing the same scarf as you," Taylor asked with her eyebrows raised. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other with smiles on their faces, amused at their two friends.

"Ok! That is totally different! My scarf is my signature!" Chad defended.

"Whatever you say Chad," Taylor replied.

"You like the scarf right Gabi?" Chad asked, turning to her.

"Love it."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Or maybe more?" Chad asked in a flirtatious but joking tone.

"We'll see," she joked back.

"Yes!" he exclaimed pumping his fist.

"Dude, usually 'we'll see' is code word for hell no," Troy replied and Gabriella and Taylor laughed.

"You're just jealous that I'm the one that's gonna get hot and heavy with Gabriella this time," Chad smirked and Taylor bust out laughing.

"We weren't getting hot and heavy!" Gabriella and Troy exclaimed in unison, before looking at each other.

"Well that's good to know." The four turned to see Sharpay walking in, followed by Tiara and Kelsi. She walked up next to Troy and wrapped her arms around him.

"You must be Gabriella," she said in a sickeningly nice tone.

"And you must be Sharpay," Gabriella replied in the same tone. "Advice. Don't leave your boyfriend alone at a club. You never know what could happen." Taylor and Chad smirked, Troy froze and Sharpay gasped. Just then the bell rang. "Well I better take a seat, I don't wanna get in trouble on my first day. Nice meeting you." With that Gabriella walked to the back of the classroom and sat down, with a victorious smile on her face.

**The war has begun, and it isn't even lunchtime. Seems to me like it's Gabriella 1, Sharpay 0. But if there is one thing we know, if anyone can out-bitch someone it's Sharpay Evans. So, who's gonna come up on top next? We just can't wait to find out.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

**Please review!! I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
